


transformation

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Depersonalization, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Objectification, Sensory Deprivation, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Tissaia tries to ask for something, Rita tries to understand
Relationships: Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries
Series: witcher femslash february [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

“But . . . why?” Rita asks. She isn’t disgusted, isn’t even judging, but it’s clear from the wondering tone of her voice that she truly doesn’t understand.

Tissaia had hoped she might, but was prepared for disappointment. They’ve done things before that have come close serving the same need—Rita has obligingly given Tissaia orders to stay still or hold a position plenty of times, and occasionally she has consented to use a spell that freezes Tissaia as still as stone for hours at a time—but they have never been enough, never really what Tissaia wants. Rita knows that sometimes what Tissaia wants is to surrender, not just to submit but to be controlled completely. And she performs the role so ably, firm and unrelenting, but never cruel. Perhaps this, though, is simply too much to expect someone to accept.

“Never mind,” Tissaia says. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Rita lays her hand on Tissaia’s shoulder. “Darling, that’s not what I meant. Of course you should ask, if you want it. But if I’m going to agree, I need to know what it means to you.”

“It’s . . .” She wets her lips, trying to find the courage to explain. “You remember the last time we . . . when your spell was too strong and I went numb all over?”

“Yes, and I still feel terrible for not noticing sooner,” Rita says, squeezing Tissaia’s hand.

“I wanted more.” The words come out in a dark rush, roiling with—Tissaia can’t even parse it, the feelings come so quickly, disgust and fear of rejection and relief and an ache of longing, maybe. “I didn’t just want to lose touch with my body, but—with all of it.” She swallows. “I wanted nothing.” 

Rita’s expression is not pitying, but pained. She rubs her thumb over Tissaia’s knuckles, so gentle with her, always so very gentle. “Because it . . .” She takes a slow breath, lets it out. “Because it felt good?”

Tissaia considers this. “No.” 

“Because it was unpleasant, then?”

Tissaia shakes her head. It hadn’t been pleasure or pain she felt, but rather the absence of any physical sensation. “Because it’s a relief not to feel anything at all.”

“Oh, darling.” There are tears in Rita’s eyes, Tissaia realizes, and she hates herself for asking Rita to contemplate something that pains her so. “You know artefact compression is terribly dangerous.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know if I could hurt you like that—put you at risk, if it didn’t . . . if I couldn’t—”

“You wouldn’t,” Tissaia says quietly. “I trust you. I wouldn’t trust anybody but you.”

This brings a faint smile to Rita’s lips. “You might be in quite a lot of pain when you came out of it.”

“I know you’d take care of me.”

“You do love me very much, don’t you?” Rita says fondly.

Tissaia lowers her gaze to their joined hands. “It’s not just the thought of—of nothing.” It is that, of course. The prospect of being suspended, totally disconnected from her body and the endless workings of her mind, suffuses her with heat. And to be utterly at Rita’s mercy—trapped for as long as she wanted, even the possibility of a decision completely removed. That makes her heart beat hard in her chest. And then to imagine what indignities Rita might decide to subject her to in that state. She could do anything she wanted, and Tissaia might never even know, unless Rita deigned to tell her later. She can feel herself flushing, her pulse hot between her legs just from contemplating it. “It’s also that it would be _you_ doing it.” Rita rubbing her thumb over the jade figure that used to be Tissaia. Rita holding holder her in the palm of her hand. Rita possessing her, owning her, having complete power over her, if only for a little while. “It’s that I would be yours.”

Rita sighs softly, and lifts Tissaia’s hand to her lips. “I can’t promise that I’ll say yes. It frightens me, to be totally honest, and the risk is not inconsiderable. But I’ll think about it. Is that all right?”

Tissaia nods, heart swooping in her chest, feeling luckier and more loved than she has any right to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
